Stronger Together
by queerwonderland
Summary: Supergirl oneshots. Chapter 6 - TRIGGER WARNING - SELF HARM. Please feel free to leave prompts or ideas for one shots in the reviews! :)
1. Maggie's Girls

Maggie understood enough about the situation to know that it was bad. Alex had tried to tell her the whole story, but she was tired and drunk and she fell apart everytime she got to the part about Jeremiah betraying them. Maggie nodded, repeatedly told her girlfriend it was all going to be okay and held her as she cried. Sometime during the evening, Maggie successfully moved Alex into her bed. She didn't know how long it took for her to finally fall asleep, but it happened eventually. Maggie waited for a little longer, stroking her girlfriend's hair, afraid that if she'd remove her hand Alex would wake up. When she was sure her girlfriend was fast asleep, Maggie got up as quietly as she could, crept out of the bedroom and left the apartment.

Running down three flights of stairs, she walked out of the building. The cold winter air hit her as she walked to her car. One thing Alex had told her that night was about her converstation with Kara. It sounded to Maggie as if Alex had told her sister she didn't belong in the family and although Maggie knew it was a stupid thing said in an argument and Alex didn't mean it, she also knew it hurt Kara. Without even seeing her, she knew. She knew Kara sometimes felt like she didn't belong and for her own sister to say something like that must have made her feel really scared. Every time she feels like that she goes to Alex and Maggie was perfectly aware that her girlfriend couldn't be there for her little sister right now. So Maggie had to take over.

It was a 10 minute drive to Kara's apartment. During those minutes, Maggie tried to think of every possible state she could find the younger Danvers in once she walked through the door of her apartment. It only made her feel anxious because she hadn't really spent time with her alone and wasn't sure what she would say to her. Walking up the stairs that lead to the girl's flat, Maggie thought about turing around. But she kept going and found herself knocking on Kara's door two minutes later.

"Come in," she heard the girl say. Maggie smiled. Normal people didn't leave their door unlocked at 11 o'clock in the evening. But Kara obviously wasn't normal. Nor was she a person, for the matter. Maggie opened the door and walked into the flat. Kara was lying on the couch and watching an 80's sitcom on TV. She turned around and looked shocked when she saw Maggie.

"Hey," she said, sitting up and muting the TV, "what's up?"

"I just came to see if you're okay," Maggie replied, sitting next to Kara on the couch. Now that she had a clear view of the girl, she made note of her glassy eyes and red cheeks.

"I'm fine," Kara said, avoiding Maggie's concerned

gaze. Maggie couldn't help but smile despite the seriousness of the situation. She saw so much of Kara in Alex. "Did you speak to Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah," Maggie replied simply. When Kara looked down again and nodded, Maggie reached out to touch her shoulder.

"She didn't mean what she said to you." Maggie was careful with her words because she knew she was voicing Kara's concerns.

"I know that," Kara replied quietly. Of course she knew. Deep down, she knew. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

"She loves you more than you know," Maggie said. Kara nodded, tears finally falling from her eyes. She tried so hard to be strong but Maggie's concerned gaze and her calming words caused her to break.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It was such a horrible feeling. I always felt like I didn't belong but when she said it I-," the words came tumbling out of her mouth and if Maggie hadn't stopped her, they might have gone on for ever.

"I know," Maggie soothed her. Instinctively, Maggie reached out her arms. Without thinking twice, Kara accepted the offer and allowed herself to fall apart in Maggie's strong arms. Maggie was a little surprised at the level of intimacy the girl was comfortable with but she soon leaned back on the couch, letting the girl cry.

"I-d-don't-," Kara stuttered, gasping as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Shhh, don't speak. It's okay," Maggie soothed. She was surprised how natural she felt comforting the girl.

"I want to go home," Kara cried harder. Maggie's heart sunk.

"This is your home, Kara. Here. With us," she said, suddenly feeling a little scared. Kara shook her head frantically, pulling herself out of Maggie's embrace.

"It isn't!" she screamed, her breathing much faster and irregular. "Alex said I don't belong here." Maggie's eyes were wide with terror. She watched the girl grip the side of the couch as she struggled to take a breath.

"Kara, come on, breath," Maggie said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. She moved closer to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. Locking eyes with Maggie, Kara was once again calmed by the concern and took a shaky breath. Maggie sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Maggie assured her.

"I blew out my powers," Kara sniffed. "After I saved the train."

"That's okay, it might be because of all the emotions you're feeling, right?" Maggie asked, stroking Kara's hair. Kara nodded, leaning her head on Maggie's shoulder. "Do you want to sleep?" Kara quickly shook her head.

"Please don't go," she said quietly.

"I'm not leaving," Maggie replied firmly. "But how about I take you to Alex's apartment? Then tomorrow we can go to the DEO together." Kara looked at Maggie, hesitant at first. Then she nodded. Maggie smiled and helped Kara to her feet. She could tell she was exhausted, not used to being human.

Arriving at the apartment, Maggie was relieved that Alex hadn't woken up yet. She quietly took out a pillow and a blanket from the closet in the hall and put them on the couch for Kara. As the girl settled down, Maggie kneeled down next to her.

"You belong here with us. Don't ever think you don't," she said, urging Kara to believe the words. Kara sighed but nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time, Little Danvers," Maggie replied, ready to get up. But Kara grabbed her hand before she could stand.

"You too, Maggie."

"What?"

"Alex loves you more than you know," Kara replied softly and smiled. Maggie smiled. She hesitated before moving closer and kissing the girl's forehead.

"Good night," she said before getting up.

"Night," Kara replied.

"You're okay, right?" Maggie asked, needing reassurance. Kara nodded and smiled, watching Maggie disappearing into her sister's room. She was afraid of waking up in the morning and having to face Alex but she knew it was going to be okay. Because her sister loved her.


	2. Sister Talks

This is a sequel to Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews!

Please give me prompts for oneshots. :)

Although it was winter, it was the bright sun shining through the window that woke Alex up. It was also the first thing she noticed before remembering the events of yesterday. She felt her heart sink, images of her pointing a gun at her own father flashing in front of her eyes like a movie. She tried to block the memories out by squeezing her eyes shut but it only made her head pound. That was when she remembered the four shots of whiskey she had before passing out in Maggie's arms. She must have carried her to bed. Alex turned around, half expecting her girlfriend to be asleep next to her, only to find the other half of the bed empty and a note on the nightstand. It was short but very descriptive.

Hey. Kara's on the couch. You two need some time alone. Love you. Sawyer.

The first think Alex felt was joy. And then she remembered another part of the day before. A crucial part. The part she basically told her sister she wasn't part of the family. Alex sighed and rested her pounding head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? All sisters fought but Alex knew that she should never have said something like that to Kara. There weren't many things in the world that could actually hurt the girl of steel, but feeling like her sister disowned her was definitely one of the things that could potentially break her.

"You know what would be great Danvers?" Alex whispered to herself, "if you had the ability to think before you speak." She took a deep breath and headed into the hall.

One thing Alex hadn't noticed when she woke up was the sweet smell that lingered through her apartment. It grew stronger and stronger as she walked down the hall. She found the source by the stove in the kitchen. It was Kara. Well, not Kara, but the pancakes she was cooking. Wait, cooking? Kara doesn't cook. Not on her own, anyway. As Alex watched her sister, she realized this very moment could be marked as the moment Alex Danvers was most grateful for her sisters' powers, especially her freeze breath that could put out a potential fire. As she laughed at the thought, Kara looked up from her masterpiece.

"Morning! Do you want pancakes?" Kara smiled, waving the pan around and almost dropping whatever was on it. Seeing that Kara had only hust started, Alex walked over to her and took the pan out of her hands.

"Let's talk first. And then I'll cook." She said, looking around at the flour-covered furniture with a slight smile. Kara looked up at her sister, the light she had in her eyes disappearing immediately. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget. She looked down and walked to the couch where she had slept the previous night. Alex followed, sitting down next to her sister.

"I didn't mean what I said," Alex started.

"I know," Kara replied, almost automatically. It was as if she knew exactly what her sister was going to say. Alex seemed to pick up on this because her heart started beating faster.

"I know you know. But you have to believe it. You have to believe that I need you as much as you need me. We need each other," Alex explained, suddenly feeling insecure.

"I'd be lost without you," Kara said, a hopeless laugh escaping her lips.

"You're the girl of steel. You'd manage."

"Don't say that. I wouldn't," Kara shivered, even the thought of a life without Alex too scary to handle. Alex sighed, moving a little closer to her sister.

"You know who you are?" Alex asked. Kara looked at her, confused by the question.

"Supergirl?" she frowned.

"That too," Alex nodded.

"Kara?"

"Sure," Alex replied. "But most of all, you're my little sister. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Kara nodded. She felt like if she hadn't cried herself to sleep last night, she would be crying right now. She wanted to tell her sister about what happened with Maggie yesterday, but she knew that bringing up her panic attack would only worry her sister.

"Can we just have ice cream?" Kara asked after a minute.

"Kara."

"What?"

"It's 10 in the morning."

"Yeah."

Alex shook her head and laughed, getting up. Looking through the freezer, she only found one tub. She frowned and looked back at Kara.

"Where's the chocolate one?" she asked her very guilty looking sister.

"Oh, yeah, I ate that. At like, three in the morning," Kara explained. "What?" she added, spotting her sister's disapproving look. "I sleep eat!"

"Sleep eating is not a thing," Alex replied.

"It totally is," Kara argued.

"Not on this planet," Alex laughed.

"Well, that doesn't mean much. I'm an alien and I don't care."

Alex smiled, looking at her little sister. Her little sister, the girl of steel, was the most human out of everyone she ever knew.

THE END


	3. Missing Her

Alex was away. Alex was away on a mission and Kara didn't like it one little bit. It was bad enough when her sister was somewhere on business that didn't necessarily involve guns and aliens. But this? This was way worse. Alex couldn't even use her phone to call her sister and tell her how she was getting on. Kara sighed with frustration as she slammed her head on the table. She was tired. She really was. But she couldn't possibly go to sleep. As if on demand, Kara's phone vibrated. It caused her to lift her head slowly and check who the message was from. She was expecting it to be from Mon-El. Kara had been low-key avoiding him and didn't even know why. Thing were just weird.

What Kara didn't expect was her sister's gilfriend's name to pop up on the screen. She was asking her to come over, not forgetting to include the fact that she had ice cream in the freezer. Kara smiled. Not waiting another minute, she took her phone and keys and left her apartment. She flew to Alex's flat in her regular clothes. She decided it would be best to enter the apartment the way normal prople do (through the door), because last time she knocked on the window she almost gave Maggie a heartat attack. In Kara's defence, she did think Maggie would be used to those kinds of things by now. Thinking about it now, Kara realized that knocking on a window of a fourth floor apartment in the middle of a night during a big storm probably wasn't the best decision she had ever made.

She knocked on the door. It opens within seconds, as if Maggie had been waiting by it. She looked a little flushed, as if she had been crying. Kara eyed her suspiciously but didn't comment.

"Hey!" she said, coming inside and closing the door behind her.

"Hey. Thanks for coming, Kara," Maggie said. Kara looked at her. Something was definitely wrong. Maggie's lips were smiling but her eyes weren't. They looked sad. Kara struggled with pretending not to notice it. Her instinct told her to try and take care of Maggie, like she takes care of everyone. Eliza always said that it was her caring instincts that got her into trouble sometimes, but Kara couldn't help it. Maggie sat down at the table and Kara followed her.

"I half expected you to come the traditional way, you know, through the window. As you do," Maggie laughed. Kara smiled and shook her head.

"I can't say it didn't cross my mind." The girls were silent for a while before Maggie spoke.

"I miss Alex," she said. Kara looked up, not really knowing what to do.

"She'll be back soon," Kara replied, hiding the fact that she missed her sister more than anything. Maggie nodded but didn't look any better. "What is it?" Kara pushed her, slowly taking her had into her own. She noted how Maggie's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm afraid," she said quietly. "It scares me that I miss her. It scares me that I need her. I've never needed anyone like that before." Kara nodded, discovering she knew exactly how she felt.

"If it makes you feel better, she feels exactly the same," Kara said, immediately hating herself because how could that possibly make anyone feel better? Maggie nodded her head but her eyes filled with tears. Kara panicked a little, not knowing what to do. She had never seen Maggie cry before. She was a badass detective who carried a gun with her and arrested people twice her size on a daily basis. Kara decided to act the way se would if it was Alex.

"Can I hug you?" Kara asked tentatively, hopping of the chair. Maggie's eyes widened for a moment but then she nodded, accepting Kara's embrace.

"It's okay to let yourself be loved and cared for," Kara said. While she was comforting Maggie, she realized that things would be so much better for her if she just followed her own advice once in a while. But she didn't have much time to think about those things. Because Maggie grabbed onto her shirt and started sobbing. Kara's eyes widened as her heart started pumping. As of now, she had absolutely no idea how to console her.

"It's okay," she soothed, biting back her own tears. She wished her sister was here. "Come on," she said, pulling Maggie up and guiding her towards the couch. They sat down and Kara covered Maggie with a blanket.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie said once she calmed down a little.

"There's nothing be sorry about," Kara reassured her, her heart breaking for her a little.

"I'm so messed up," Maggie sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We'll fix you," Kara promised. After that, silence fell upon them.

"I sometimes feel like I'm really hard love. Like everything's too complicated," Kara confessed after a while, letting Maggie know she wasn't the only one that was a little troubled. She suddenly felt vulnerable because she had told Maggie something that not even Alex knew about her.

"Nobody should make you feel that way, Little Danvers," Maggie replied, sniffing and leaning her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I know that. Deep down, I know," she said.

"You're messed up too," Maggie sighed, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"Yeah. So we can be messed up together," Kara said.

"I'm glad to have you in my life, Little Danvers," Maggie said, leaning her head on a pillow and closing her eyes.

"Back at you, Sawyer," Kara said, lying down next to her.

Kara stayed the night. They both needed company.


	4. Not Broken, Just Bent

**post 2x14 - Kara goes to CADMUS after Jeremiah betrays them.**

 **This is based on a prompt by SomeHumanUser. I'm not very good at writing action so I hope it's okay. Thanks for the prompt!**

 **fanficlove14 - I will use your prompt next :)**

She didn't really know why she did it. All she knew was that she left her apartment in the middle of the night, flew up into the sky and made herself seen to her biggest enemy. Maybe she was being selfish. But maybe she was just a little confused.

By the time she started regretting her decision she had already been captured. Once they had shot her twice she knew she couldn't escape, no matter how she tried. She was blinded by the deadly green light. It stung her eyes and impaired her hearing but it was comforting at the same time. By feeling this kind of physical pain she became less aware of the emotional pain that she had to carry around. She had to pretend everything was okay but every time she smiled, the pain grew stronger and stronger, until she thought she couldn't carry it any longer. It was too heavy for her. And that was a scary thing for the otherwise invincible girl of steel.

She had a lot of time to think about it while she was in the van. They tied her to the sides so she wouldn't run away. The handcuffs were laced with kryptonite and every time the car turned, they dug into her skin, causing her to wince in pain.

She did it for Alex. She knew her sister hated her so she had nothing to lose. And if Alex could get her dad back in the process, that was all the more reason to hand herself in. Or so she thought. She thought it was a good idea. She thought she deserved all that was coming her way. She truly believed that until she was dragged into the building and put in a room that had kryptonite on the walls. Until she started feeling like her head was going to burst and her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Until Hank Henshaw appeared and took his first punch.

She lifted her arm to punch him, but her fist was stopped mid-swing. She knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. As he struck her with kryptonite, she fell to the ground. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She stayed on the cold floor for a while, gasping for air. She couldn't get up.

 _"You're either part of this family, or you're not."_

She could hear Alex's voice so very clearly. Alex really did hate her. Accepting her fate, Kara couldn't come to terms with the fact that that was the last time she'd ever speak to her sister. Closing her eyes, she tried to think back to the last time she hugged her. She couldn't even remember. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Henshaw had stabbed her. He had stabbed her and she couldn't fight back. Feeling her powers slipping away all together, Kara made one last hopeless effort to stand up to him. Lifting her head, she saw something she never could have predicted.

"Alex?" she whispered with all the strength she had. It wasn't a dream. Her sister was there. Her sister was right there, fighting guards. She was desperately trying to get to Kara. Desperately trying to save her little sister.

Everything that happened next moved at such a speed that Kara had no idea how she ended up where she did. Because suddenly, Hank's grip on her loosened. She gasped, sucking in as much air as she could. Sighing in relief, she looked around. The next thing she saw was Hank pointing a gun at Alex. Kara was by her side in a second, pushing her sister out of the way and tackling Hank to the ground. It took one punch and he was out. Kara sunk to the cold floor, her hands trembling, her whole body weak. She clutched her pounding head, desperate for the kryptonite-induced pain to stop.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her shaking body. She leaned into them, forgetting what her sister had said to her. She realized she was crying only after warm fingers started brushing at her cheeks. Embarrassed, she made a desperate attempt to stop but her sister hushed her quietly.

"It's okay," Alex said, stroking her hair. "I've got you now and everything will be okay."

Her sister's hand running through her hair was the last thing Kara remembered. The next thing that happened was that she woke up. At first she thought that maybe it had all been a really bad dream, but the she spotted her sister. Alex was sitting on the edge of Kara's bed, watching her carefully. It was as if she was scared to take her eyes of her. Like she'd break into thousands of little pieces if she were to look away.

"Hi," Alex said, smiling softly.

"Hey," Kara replied, her voice thick with tears.

"How did qe get home?" she asked quietly.

"I drove us," Alex said. She moved up the bed to lie next to her sister. Kara nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why would you do that?" Alex asked, sounding more hurt than anything else. "Did you think I wasn't going to come after you?" Kara nodded again, a little hesitant this time.

"Why?" Alex asked, surpised by her sister's reply. Kara shrugged and turned around to look at her big sister.

"I don't know. You said I wasn't your family," she replied quietly, looking down. She could almost feel Alex's eyes widen with horror as her words were repeated back to her.

"Kara," she said calmly. Kara was doing everything to avoid her gaze. "Kara, look at me," Alex said again, lifting her chin up gently. Kara's eyes were sad. They served as a reminder for Alex to think before she said what was on her mind. Her words almost killed her little sister.

"Yeah?" Kara replied.

"I didn't mean what I said. I promise. I know it sounded like I did at the time but you have to trust me on this one," Alex explaiened, urging her to understand. Kara nodded again, snuggling into her sister. She became really tired every time she lost her powers. It was also very likley she'd get sick and Alex made sure she took care of her.

"I love you," Alex whispered as she watched her sister's eyes closed.

"Love you more," Kara mumbled. By the time Alex had replied her usual "impossible," Kara was already asleep.


	5. A Long Day

**Prompt from Guest 1995: After Kara's Birthday she starts to spend more time at the alien bar. And after everything she just keeps on with the drinking till Maggie finds out and let's Alex know. Obviously Alex would probably freak out because of her own alcohol issues.**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews, feel free to leave prompts! xxx**

Kara thought she would only go there once. She'd only go once, have a few drinks and then go home and back to work the next day. It wouldn't do any harm and she'd be back saving people before anyone noticed she had been gone. But that didn't quite work out. Because after those few drinks, she felt better for the first time in days. So she decided to go again the next day. She didn't have to pretend to fit in among the aliens. She was one of them no matter how human others made her look and feel.

Soon enough, the numb feeling she got after drinking became one of her daily needs. The simultaneous weakening of her powers came in handy too. She was aware that it now took three drinks to get her into that state, wheras a week ago it only took one. She didn't really mind though, so she just kept drinking until she got there. Whatever it took.

Kara soon realized she was quite exceptional at hiding where she went every night because nobody had noticed for two weeks. She still went to work, she still did her job and she still saved people. She was very proud of herself because this was the first secret she had ever managed to keep. At the same time, she couldn't help thinking that people have noticed but just didn't care enough to question her about it. Come to think of it, it wouldn't actually surprise her at all. Maybe she wasn't worthy of help. Or attention. Or comfort. Maybe she wasn't part of the family, like Alex said. In that case, what was she?

 _"You're nobody,"_ replied the voice in her head. She had been hearing them for a while.

One afternoon, Kara was sent home to rest after an exhausting battle against an alien.

"Little Danvers?" Kara turned her head to the door, spotting Maggie leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah?" Kara replied.

"Do you want to come to our apartment for pizza?" Maggie asked. Kara's face lit up for a second until the voices in her head took over.

 _"They don't care about you. Alex doesn't love you. She said so herself."_

Kara shook her head quickly to get rid of them and sighed.

"I think I'll pass," she replied. "I should go home and rest."

"Okay," Maggie said slowly. She eyed Kara suspiciously but decided not to push "See you tomorrow, then," she added before leaving the room. Kara wanted to run after her. She wanted to tell her everything and ask for help. But she couldn't. Something was stopping her. It was like she was being held down by a force much stronger than she ever was. Kara gave up. She went to the only place that gave her comfort.

Kara was on her fourth drink when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I mean, yes, but I really think - Kara?!" Maggie said, unable to hide the shock in her voice. "Excuse me," she said to the man she was talking to and walked towards her girlfriend's little sister. "Kara," she said again, calmer this time. She sat down on the chair next to her, immediately noticing that Kara hadn't been drinking club soda all night. The younger girl turned her head to look at Maggie, desperately trying to hide her lack of coordination.

"Hi," she managed to say. It was probably her eyes that told Maggie something was wrong. Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't really sit up straight. Either way, Maggie noticed.

"Come on," she said, helping the girl up and slowly leading her to a quiet corner of the bar where they would be alone. She eased Kara onto the small sofa and sat down next to her.

Kara's vision was blurry enough that she couldn't see Maggie's facial expression. She looked into her eyes and tried to work out if they were filled with disappointment or hate. Kara was too drunk to see that Maggie's eyes were filled with worry and love.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Maggie asked carefully after they sat down. Kara shook her head immediately. "Can you tell anyone?" she asked again. Kara shook her head, her bottom lip trembling as she bit it. "I'll call Alex, okay?"

"No!" Kara spoke for the first time. Maggie could tell she was scared but she had no way of knowing why. She thought Alex could help but Kara's reaction made her worry even more.

"Yes, she can help," Maggie explained. Kara shook her head once again. "Why?" she asked, not understanding.

"She doesn't care about me," Kara replied, her voice barely a whisper. She looked down avoiding Maggie's gaze.

"What? Why would you say that? She loves you," Maggie replied, her heart breaking.

"No she doesn't. Nobody does." Kara shook her head, tears finally falling from her eyes. It looked like four drinks weren't enough to numb her pain these days. Maggie panicked, texting Alex quickly and moving closer to the girl.

"Kara. That's not true. We love you," Maggie replied, desperate for her girlfriend to be quick. Kara struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked back at her. She shook her head tiredly but let herself be hugged by Maggie. Just then, Alex arrived. She burst through the doors of the bar and ran quickly to the corner where her girlfriend and sister sat. As soon as she saw Kara, her eyes widened in horror. She knew straight away. She knew her sister never meant for this to happen. She knew it wasn't her fault. She knew she couldn't stop. She knew she'd never believe anything anyone told her. She knew. Because she had been there. Alex almost collapsed under the familiarity of the situation. It was one thing remembering what it was like for her, but seeing her little sister like this felt like more than Alex could handle. But she had to. She had to be strong because right now her sister wasn't. So she gripped the edge of the sofa to steady herself and kneeled in front of the two women she loved more than anything in the universe. Her eyes met Maggie's and Maggie nodded, getting up slowly, kissing her girlfriend and leaving to get Kara some water.

"Kara?" Alex said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Kara looked up, tears streaming down her face and body shaking, the amount of alcohol too big for her system to function properly. But she saw it. Kara saw the love in her sister's eyes. She saw the fear. She saw the hurt. And she understood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kara said, her voice breaking as she started sobbing.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Alex reassured her, hugging her tightly. "I should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you do this." Kars shook her head, leaning into her sister.

"Something's wrong," Kara said. Alex could sense the fear in Kara's voice.

"Sweetie, I know," Alex said, "but we'll make it right. I promise." Alex thought back to the day when Kara found her in a bar, took her home and stayed up all night with her. She told her how much she loved her every five minutes, just to make sure she still knew. Tears fell from Alex's eyes as she held her sister closer.

"How?" Kara asked.

"We'll think about that tomorrow. All you have to do is focus on the fact that I love you and try to fall asleep, okay?" Alex whispered softly. Kara nodded. Maggie came back. She made Kara drink a glass of water before covering her with a blanket.

"She'll be okay," Maggie whispered as soon as they were sure she was asleep. Alex nodded and kissed her girlfriend, wishing for the day to be over. As she looked at her and then back at ther sleeping sister, she knew that they could get through anything together.

Because love always wins.


	6. Hurting

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews, it really means a lot. :) I will get to all your prompts as soon as I have time. Feel free to leave more.**

 **This chapter is based on a prompt from Guest**

 **TRIGGER WARNING - SELF HARM**

 **This was difficult for me to write. It's a really serious issue and I hope I mamaged to write about it in the correct way.**

They didn't notice at first. It was probably because they didn't expect anything like that would ever happen to someone like Kara. But it did.

Not even Kara knew why. One day she just found herself going into the safe with kryptonite and taking a blade. It was almost as if her legs weren't her own, as if there was something else inside of her that was guiding them. Because she didn't want to do it. Except she did. But she didn't. Did she? Kara didn't know.

How come nobody noticed? She tried so hard to tell her sister but every time she came close to saying something, close to reaching out, close to asking for help, she couldn't do it. But she was still surprised nobody noticed something was up. Nobody questioned her when she ate a lot less than usual or when she declined game night for the third night in a row. Could she just disappear? Fly away without people showing any interest?

Kara couldn't help feeling abandoned by everyone she loved. For the first time in her life she felt like all she was doing was giving. She was giving timet, safety and hope to so many people and she got nothing in return. She never really cared before because that's just her natural way of doing things. She loved helping people and never expected anything in return for her kindness. Until that day. The day when she desperately needed someone to be there. The day when all she needed was comfort, touch and a little reassurance that what she was feeling would go away. But she couldn't just ask.

"Kara?" Alex said, just as Kara was about to leave for the day. She turned around, faking a smile. "Maggie and I are going out tonight, is it okay if we move sister night to tomorrow?" Alex asked, walking alongside her sister. The last little piece of hope and happiness that Kara still had inside of her disappeared in that moment. She stumbled a little and gulped, trying to keep a straight face as she processed her sister's words of rejection.

"Sure," she replied, avoiding her sister's gaze. "See you tomorrow?"

"Kara, are you sure it's okay?" Alex asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, of course. Have fun," Kara replied. The fake smile hurt her cheeks and she desperately needed to stop. She was grateful when Alex said thank you and walked off to meet Maggie. Kara sighed and leaned against the wall. She didn't know how long she could still hold on for.

At home, Kara tried to distract herself as much as she could. She thought about making herself some food but she wasn't hungry. She tried watching television but soon realized that the things that used to make her laugh until she cried had no effect on her. If anything, the comedy made her feel empty and numb. That was when she remembered the blade. She knew that it would make her feel anything but numb. And although deep down she knew she shouldn't be doing anything like this, she couldn't help feeling like it was the only way.

Walking into the bathroom, she looked at the blade. The bright green substance in every inche of the object made it look strangely appealing. It was as if Kara had been compelled into taking it. She took it into her hand. It immediately burned her skin. Kara hissed in pain as she closed her eyes and drew the blade across her wrist. Sharp pain radiated through her body for about two seconds before it was replaced by relief. 'Finally,' Kara thought to herself as she slashed at her arms again. And again. And again.

She heard footsteps. The door opening and closing. More footsteps. A gasp. All she could do was groan. She tried lifting her head up from the ground but it started spinning so fast she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Kara?" she heard someone say. She knew the voice was coming from right behind her, but she couldn't really hear it clearly. It was as if she was floating freely under water and someone was calling her from the shore. She wanted to swim up to take a breath but as hard as she tried she couldn't. There was something holding her down. She was drowning. "OH MY GOD, KARA!" the voice said again, about ten times louder than the first time.

Suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around her. She finally looked up to see her sister sitting in front of her. Vision blurred and head spinning, Kara couldn't see Alex's facial expression. She swayed from side to side, tried to sit up straight but failed. But it didn't matter because now there were her sister's strong arms to help her.

As Alex worked on treating her wounds, Kara's head stopped spinning. She could finaly make sense of her surroundings. She gasped when she noticed the amount of blood on the white floor. She wondered how long she had been lying there. Alex looked up into her sister's eyes.

"It's almost done. I'll go get you some water, okay?" Alex said. Kara frowned. Why was she being so nice to her? Why was she taking care of her? Why was Alex still by her side despite knowing what a weak and selfish person her sister actually was?

"Stop," Kara said quietly. Her eyes were closing as she tried fighting the fatigue and weakness caused by the extreme blood loss. She gently shook Alex's hand of her knee in a desperate attempt to push her sister away once again.

"What?" Alex asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"I'm not worth it," Kara whispered. Alex gulped, trying to get rid of the rising lump in her throat. She cupped her sister's face and stroked her pale cheeks. Her little sister was much smaller than she usually was.

"You're worth everything," Alex whispered. Kara wasn't strong enough to reply so she let herself be lifted up from the cold bathroom floor and guided to her bedroom. Alex sat Kara on the bed as she rummaged through the closet to find something warm for her to wear. After she helped her change, she tucked her in. She was about to get up to get Kara some water when she was stopped by her sister's hand on her forearm. It was weak and trembling with the effort.

"Please don't leave me," Kara whispered, her voice desperate.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to get you a drink," Alex explained.

"NO!" Kara screamed. She let go of her sister's arm before sinking into the covers.

"Okay, okay," Alex replied as calmly as possible, lying down next to her now sobbing sister. Alex winced as her sister's body shook. Her body was not strong enough to handle all of this and Alex knew she had to get her to drink some water as soon as possible. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her body, applying as much preassure as she thought Kara could handle. At first Kara tried to shake her off but she soon gave up because she knew she wasn't strong enough. The only thing she was capable of was crying more, which she did.

"Let it out, it's okay," Alex replied as she stroked Kara's hair. She wanted to cry with her. So much. She didn't know how she could have stayed calm for so long knowing that her little sister had hurt herself. She wanted to tell her over and over again how sorry she was for not being there for her and how much she loved her. But she knew Kara wasn't in a place where she would believe her. No matter how many times she would hear it, there would always be doubt.

"Alex," Kara sobbed as she moved closer to her sister.

"I know, sweetie. It's okay, I know you're hurting but I'm here with you," Alex whispered, kissing her forehead.

Alex wasn't sure how long it took, but Kara started calming down. Her sobs tuned into soft cries which were soon replaced by shaky breathing.

"Can I go into the kitchen to get you water?" Alex asked softly. She felt her sister's body tense but she nodded slowly. Alex squeezed her hand and left for the kitchen, making sure she was back as soon as possible.

After drinking the water, Kara lay back down and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"We need do talk about this tomorrow," Alex said after a while.

"I'm sorry," Kara replied, as if automatically.

"Kara, no. None of this is your fault. Do you hear me?" Alex asked, knowing it was crucial for Kara to understand. Kara sighed and nodded, leaning into her sister.

Only when Alex was sure Kara was asleep did she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you, little sister," she whispered, hugging her tightly.


End file.
